Rules
General Punishment The general main rule for chat is “don’t be rude, “Rude” is defined as; - Spam, repeated posting of the same, or similar, message. - Someone posting profanity in an attempt to insult another. - General disrespect, exact punishment will be decided on a per case scenario. - A user posting anything with clear malicious intent. Necessary Punishment Minor offence: - The first offense is to be taken as a warning. The second then becomes either a kick from chat, or a ban of a period of 5-30 minutes from the Wiki itself, depending on severity. The third instance then becomes either a temporary ban from chat of two hours, or a 15-45 minute ban from the Wiki, and the fourth becomes a major offense. A fifth carries on from the fourth as a major offense, and so on. Major offence; - The first offense is to be taken as an extension onto the aforementioned. If no minor offenses have been committed before, the first major offense counts as skipping to such a stage. The punishment is to be a temporary ban from chat of a day, or a two hour ban from the Wiki, for the first major offense. The second then doubles the ban from the wiki, and makes the ban from chat be one higher in the increments. , and so on. Once you get to the tenth major offense, the times should be a permanent ban from chat, and a 10 days ban from the Wiki. This continues doubling with each offense. - Any staff found to not be following this system, or following only parts of it, will be warned personally, on the second strike temporarily demoted for a period of three days, then permanently demoted on the third strike. At the beginning of each month, all strikes except for the first are taken away. Forum Offenses A general rule, like in the chat, would be “don’t be a dick”. However, something more specific is needed here. While the chat rules still apply, there are some other, more specific, things. 1) Do not Godmod. - “Godmodding” is defined as the use of anything entirely out of the context, or setting, of the role-play situation. If the Game Master makes clear that the setting is medieval times, and you say that you’ve got the most technologically advanced civilization there, with tanks etc., then you’ve just godmodded. Another example would be having an army far larger than the norm and not accepted by the Game Master. This is therefore out of context, and a great way to annoy people. (ex.) Things such as travelling within an unreasonable amount of time, etc., are all in theory excusable by the Game Master. But if they aren’t cleared beforehand, no matter if they are afterward, they still incur a minor offense. 2) Do not Metagame. - Metagaming is defined as using OOC (out of character) information in IC (in-character) situations. This is a form of godmodding, and will not be tolerated. This is a Minor Offence, however repeated cases will make it a Major Offence. 3) No defacing or vandalizing a page, image, video, etc. - “Defacing” is defined as removing, or replacing, information on a page that is judged to be wrongly done by a consensus of two or more staff, without a majority to say otherwise, this is a major offence. 4) Specific limitations are to be placed upon what is to be highlighted; - Only important announcements and roleplays are to be highlighted. - "Important" is defined as information pertaining to something to do with yourself as a person, new rules, or urgent problems. - This is not an offence, but the effects of this will be reversed immediately. Message Walls 1) Upon one's own Message Wall, you have certain privileges. These are; - The ability to remove, or close, threads, posts, and messages, however you MUST inform the poster that you are deleting it, and give them time to copy or otherwise save the message itself. - The ability to ban a certain person or people from posting upon your message wall indefinitely or temporarily, this does not include admins or the owner, unless a reason is given. - No user may delete or manipulate things on another user's message wall, even if they created the thread in question. The only privileges that are effective are those given to the person whose Wall it is upon. There is one exception to this; if all parties agree to the removal, it may be done by anyone. Anyone found to be abusing this system, and banning people without reason, or removing or closing threads without reason, will be classed in the same way as the punishment of Staff - the taking away of this privilege temporarily and then permanently after a warning on the first offence. After this is permanently taken away, and all three strikes gone, any further abuse will change instead into a major offence, and the punishment will happen accordingly. Rating System All RPs are to be rated with a strict system encapsulating what is allowed to happen inside of them. They are as follows. # G: Suitable for ANYONE has little to no violence, no cruelty, torture, intimacy or explicit language. Posting material considered to be inappropriate will result in a warning. However if you continue, this will count as three Major Offenses rolled into one. # PG: Suitable for most users, has violence in the form of combat, nothing any worse. It has no cruelty, torture or intimacy. Explicit language can be implied but never used (e.g using grawlixes). Posting material considered to be inappropriate will result in a warning, however if you continue it will be two Major Offenses rolled into one. # PG-13: Suitable for mature users, has frequent violence and can have some cruelty, minimal intimacy and only implied torture. Some minor swear words are allowed but again censoring is the better option. Posting material considered to be inappropriate will result in a warning, before a repeat offense will result in a Major Offense. # R: The harshest rating, almost anything goes and in these roleplays you may have frequent torture, cruelty, intimacy, violence, explicit language and in-character rudeness. If the rating of an RP is not specified it will be presumed to be PG-13. Category:Guide